It's Not A Walk Around The Block
by TrainBaa
Summary: 'Piece of cake. This war will be won in no time. I mean, it's that easy, pick up a gun and boom done and dead. Without America, where would the world be? This war is already done with us being involved with it.' (A TF2 fanfiction with a WWII Au. This will all be in Scouts POV. Review and appropriate criticism is always loved! Enjoy!)


Hello! Thanks for reading this. This is my first TF2 related fanfiction, so appropriate criticism is appreciated! This is a WWII AU, which means not all of this maybe canon, it is AU and this is **fan**fiction. So I understand if Soldier was originally supposed to be rejected from being in any military branch as canon, but in this story he manged to get in by a hair chance. May I remind you this is FAN fiction, not everything has to be canon. Although I do try my best to stay away from OOC, but at times, I am not perfect. About 99.9% this story will be in Scouts POV, also I will be using names for the characters we come across, most of them are only assumed by TF2 fans on forums/sites and some are canon. Since the only name that Scout has been called is Judas (Yes, I know what it means, and I am naming him that for this story)

Anyways, enjoy reading! Don't forget to review, I do wish to see if you all appreciated the story and that I should continue.

* * *

Chapter 1

Piece of cake. This war will be won in no time. I mean, it's that easy, pick up a gun and boom done and dead. Without America, where would the world be? This war is already done with us being involved with it. The Japaneses knew they should have never messed with us from the beginning, now look what's happening; us big boys have to tone down the little babies who are throwing a tantrum.

Being drafted into this war isn't going to be a walk down the block for everyone, no. You gotta get through training and see if I'm fit for heading out. Well, it is me, and of course, I made the fit. Why would they pass off a good lookin' and well built guy like me? I can handle a gun, I'm as strong as an ox, fast as a stingin' wasp, and boy, will I look good in uniform. Now I, Judas, just gotta head out onto that battle field and kick some ass.

In three weeks I'm gonna be kicking ass right after I leave Virginia and head to Africa. Now, I just gotta keep myself on the ball and ready for that day, that 8th of November. Once that's over, we push those knuckle heads out of Africa and show them how it's done! I can't wait to get over there, I just can't wait.

I soon pop out of my thought bubble. I look around at my surroundings that I am still trying to get used to.

Beds, shoes, clothes, chests that should hold the clothes, and a few men.

Maybe I could hang around here, breakfast assembly isn't until oh six hundred hours, that's six in the morning, I think, and it's about five now.

Aside from that, I look down at myself. I am still in my sleepwear. With a sigh, I get up and change my clothes into my uniform I was given, no one was looking anyways, and why would I care?

Looking down at myself once more, I seemed pretty good uniform. I can just picture myself coming home; a hero, and all the ladies fawning over me. I will be a walking chick magnet.

After, again, I come out of my senses, I look over at some of the guys that seemed to be waking up and/or getting ready.

Some of them look more built than me, some, not so much. I then let my eyes wander to some buff lookin' guy, he seemed almost as tall as me and maybe older than me. Okay, maybe a lot older than me. He had a bit of a stubble, his hair cut clean, and a very determined look plastered on his face. Jeez, this guy had a look like he was about have a rampage on a bunch of Nazis and win.

He didn't seem to be talking to anyone, probably just waiting until assembly. As a decent guy, I decide to head over and ya know, meet the dude.

"Hey pal, I can help but notice you're sittin' by your own self back here?"

I say as I walk over to him. He acknowledges me by looking up,

"I'm waiting for assembly like everyone else here, I got to get into the thought of this war, training, and fighting. We will fight, and run to victory with no man left behind, we will go against all obstacles in our way and we will keep going until we give our last breath!"

Wow. This guy really is into is, no wonder he looked so determined.

"Yeah, uh-huh so, you gotta a name?"

I ask, trying to get him to stop rambling on and on about claiming our victory or whatever the hell he was saying.

"My name is Jane Doe, but call me the soldier! For that is what I am going to become; a proud and mighty soldier who fought many to give to our country."

The other then gave a salute.

Wait, Jane Doe? Like missing in action, Jane Doe, for women? A pretty feminine name for a busty and loud man like him. I can't help but snort at the sound of his name.

"Pf- Well, I guess it's nice to meetcha soldier?"

I don't know if I was okay with meeting him, or if I may regret meeting him.

"Well if you know my name, do you have a name fellow recruit?"

My name? Well, half of the time I'm just called buddy, private, recruit, or scout. That's all I've been called since I've been here.

"Judas, or call me whatever you want; Scout, recruit, buddy, whatever you can come up with as long as it's not goofy or dumb."

I say. He better not call me anything stupid, I don't want to be teased or gazed down, treated like a goddamn kid. I'm gonna be in uniform, I'm gonna be a real man, and I don't need some pet name.

"Scout, huh, well you and I could be a team! The soldier and the scout, fighting for what's right in the country,"

Oh no here we go, he wants to be a team.

"We can be the two who receive the awards, the medals, the love from America! Get handed the medal of honor for our victory, and finishing off all the Nazis and enemies that come into our way! With one of us we could fight off hundreds,"

Suddenly he wraps his arm around me and pulls me down next to him, his grip on my shoulder was strong. Maybe I do regret coming over and introducing myself,

"But with two of us, we can be unstoppable!"

He practically screams the last part, shaking his fist in the air and gets the attention of the other men in the room. They look over at us with the word confused all over their faces, I'm sure they think we're crazy. They keep staring for about a good minute or two while soldier over here is ranting once more on the art of war and victory. Oh my god would he just shut up.

"Alright! Yeah yeah, I get it, sheesh!"

I interrupt him and push his huge arm off of my shoulders and scoot about a good way away from him,

"I can't believe you got drafted-"

"I never said I was drafted."

I raise an eyebrow at him,

"You volunteered?"

"I made it by a single hair too! I would do anything to save this country, I would give my own life for the is country, I-"

"Yeah yeah! I know! You would give your soul, virginity, life, whatever. I get it!"

Again I interrupt, and I don't care if it was rude or what not, he won't shut his mouth. I let out a sigh in disbelief, how much can a guy talk about his homeland? Geez.

At this time, I look at my watch. Yep, it was time to head out, and thank god just in time too. I start to get up and soldier does as well.

"Well Scout, I hope to talk again soon, maybe out on the battlefield, yelling our battle calls out to the enemy..."

By this time I already was starting out the door to breakfast assembly.

Maybe this could be the start of a loud three weeks.


End file.
